(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connecting mechanisms, more particularly to a connecting mechanism for fixing a flexible wire to a personal computer main board.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A connecting mechanism that fixes a flexible wire to a personal computer main board of the prior art is either a clipping device directly soldered on to a computer main board or an assisting piece directly soldered onto a computer main board that can fix a clipping device onto the computer main board, whereby the clipping device will be fully contained within the assisting piece. As disclosed by P.R.O.C. patent number 02129941.2, a clipping device is soldered onto a solder plate of a personal computer circuit board. On side of the clipping device is pulled open so that a flexible wire sheet can be disposed between the personal computer circuit board and the clipping device, whereby the closure of the side of the clipping device will fix the flexible wire sheet onto the board. However, after repetitious opening and clipping, the flexible wire will be deformed permanently, and fractures will be formed where the permanent deformations appear. As disclosed by P.R.O.C. patent number 02252145, a bracket is soldered onto a solder plate of a personal computer circuit board. A flexible wire sheet is then placed beneath the bracket and then clipped between the computer circuit board and a confining piece of a clipping device. To withdraw the flexible wire sheet, the confining pieces of the clipping device will be taken out of the bracket first, which is very inconvenient. Further, since the clipping device is applied onto the wire sheet, it cannot hold the wire sheet tightly.
Therefore, it is necessary to invent a new connecting mechanism aiming at overcoming the above faults.